


Don't Speak |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Play, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Niall perdió, pero en realidad, como que ganó.





	Don't Speak |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159912) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159912).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"Por amor a Dios, Niall. Tienes que estar calmado," susurró Harry, presionado contra él con su mano masajeando pequeños patrones dentro de los calzoncillos de Niall.  


"¿Estás bromeando, Styles? He esperado todo el día por esto." Niall empujó sus caderas de vuelta a donde Harry estaba duro en sus ajustados jeans negros. "Tu jodido pavoneo en el escenario, tentándome. ¿Quién te crees que eres?"  


Harry rió y lamió suavemente el costado del cuello de Niall. "Te gusta." No era una pregunta porque él sabía la respuesta. Ellos jugaban este juego, negando al otro incluso un beso todo el día, mientras caminaban por ahí coqueteando con los otros chicos, siendo lindos durante el ensayo, y entonces vertiendo sexo durante el show.  


Habían empezado viendo quién podía hacer a quién el más duro al final de la noche. Al principio eran sólo los usuales bombeos de puños y sacudidas de cadera de Harry, y el cotoneo y muy amistosos abrazos de Niall con los otros. Pero entonces empezaron con las agarradas de entrepierna y el molerse en los otros chicos y el yacer en el piso en medio de una de las canciones para participar en algo de frote seco apenas disimulado en el escenario.  


Para ser honestos, Niall ganaba la mayoría de las noches. Esas estrechas piernas brincando por ahí, la voz suave, y esa jodida mano en su polla durante Better Than Words. Pero todo el día Harry había estado sintiéndose especialmente alegre, tentando sin siquiera quererlo. No sólo era amigable con todos los chicos, se había abrazado a su seguridad, Paul, Jarvis, cualquiera que pudiera alcanzar. Harry incluso mordió la oreja de Zayn durante el ensayo.  


Niall supo entonces que, esta noche, él iba a perder. Y perder significaba que él sería el que iba a tener la dura polla de Harry en su culo. ¿Perder? Niall no estaba seguro de que considerara a eso perder. Pero ahora aquí estaban, en el vestidor de la banda mientras ellos estaban afuera en el escenario encargándose de sus instrumentos. "Has sido cruel esta noche, Styles."  


"De hecho, sólo estaba de un ánimo realmente genial. Desperté junto a ti esta mañana y lucías tan jodidamente bien. Me masturbé por ti mientras todavía estabas dormido." Niall se estremeció contra él. "Supongo que sólo fue un buen día." Harry presionó su sonrisa contra el cuello de Niall.  


"Así que cuando frotaste tu polla por todo Liam esta noche en frente de todo el mundo, ¿sólo estabas de buen ánimo?"  


Harry podía oír el suave matiz de celos y sonrió a su novio al tiempo que ponía una mano alrededor del cuello de Niall y tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar en su hombro. Harry se inclinó y mordió en la piel blanda de la vena en su cuello. "No, amor, eso fue para ti." Niall gimió y empujó hacia atrás. Harry pasó una mano hacia abajo en el pecho de Niall, sobre su estómago, y hacia su cadera, moldeándolo al cuerpo de Harry. "Yo gano esta noche. Sabes lo que eso significa." Niall prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa comemierda en la cara de Harry incluso con sus ojos cerrados.  


"¿Dónde me quieres, Haz?" Susurró Niall.  


Harry apretujó su cadera y lo empujó hacia adelante al mostrador contra la pared. El frente de Niall golpeó el borde y gimió ante la presión. Harry movió la mano alrededor de su cuello a la parte de atrás de su cabello y agarró fuerte antes de empujarlo de cara en el frío azulejo. Niall gimió ante la sensación y la exhibición de poder. "¿Me deseas?" Preguntó Harry.  


Niall rió, pero era ahogado. "No. Sólo estoy cara abajo en el vestidor de nuestra banda, duro como una roca para ti."  


Harry tiró de los pequeños cabellos en el cuello de Niall, haciéndolo arquear su espalda y gañir. "Callado, amor," dijo, sin sonar realmente como si quisiera mantenerlo callado en absoluto. "No querrías a nadie pensando que me deseas."  


Niall meneó su trasero en el regazo de Harry y Harry gimió sobre él. "Por favor, Harry. Apresúrate."  


"No hables, Niall," cubrió a Niall desde atrás y susurró en su oído. "Ni una palabra más. Esta noche eres mío. Todo lo que quiero saliendo de esos hermosos, pálidos labios son quejidos y gemidos."  


Niall sacudió su cabeza fervientemente, dejando saber a Harry que había entendido. Harry se enderezó y alcanzó el frente de Niall para desabrochar sus jeans. Deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones sobre sus calzoncillos y sintió, de la base a la punta, cuán duro estaba Niall. Harry podía incluso sentir la gruesa vena que corría a lo largo de su costado a través del material. Pasó su pulgar de lado a lado cariñosamente. Niall estaba luchando por quedarse callado, golpeando sus caderas lentamente adelante y atrás en la mano de Harry.  


Harry se arrodilló y llevó las prendas de Niall consigo, tirando de ellas al piso. Besó hacia arriba de la parte trasera del muslo de Niall bajo la curva de su trasero hasta la parte baja de su espalda mientras se levantaba. Empujó la camisa de Niall bajo sus axilas y la dejó ahí antes de frotar su polla cubierta por jean contra el culo de Niall, buscando fricción. "Mmm, Jesús, Harry," protestó Niall a su tentación.  


Harry enterró sus uñas en la piel de porcelana de Niall y las arrastró hacia abajo por su espina dorsal. Niall se arqueó lejos del contacto, pero gimió más fuerte. "Dije ni una palabra más, Ni." Niall se quejó, pero puso su cabeza de vuelta entre sus brazos en el mostrador. Harry deshizo su cinturón y sacó el suave cuero de las presillas. Lo dobló y lo pasó a través de la parte baja de la espalda de Niall. "Silencio, Niall. No me hagas castigarte."  


Niall asintió rápidamente y presionó hacia atrás hacia Harry de nuevo. Harry se quitó la camisa y luego sus jeans, tirándolos a algún lugar donde esperaba pudiera encontrarlos de nuevo. "Dame tu mano, Ni," pidió Harry. Niall estiró su mano tras él y Harry la tomó y la llevó a su entrepierna. Niall apretó como impulso y Harry embistió dentro del toque. "Puede que haya ganado esta noche, pero tú no perdiste, corazón. Un segundo más y yo habría sido el que estaría boca abajo y suplicando por ti."  


Niall rodó su cuerpo, suplicando por más, así que Harry se quitó sus ajustados calzoncillos grises. La mano de Niall lo encontró rápidamente de nuevo y envolvió su dedos, lo mejor que podía desde el incómodo ángulo, alrededor de la longitud de Harry. Harry empujó ligeramente para adelante y atrás, pasando su polla sobre el trasero y la espalda de Niall, las manos de Niall todavía sosteniendo su base. "Uno de estos chicos tiene que tener lubricante en algún lado," opinó Harry.  


"Más les vale," coincidió Niall.  


Harry se retiró y fue hacia sus maletas. Niall iba a moverse, pero la fuerte orden de Harry lo congeló. "Quédate ahí. Humedece tu dedo. Quiero uno dentro de ti cuando vuelva a ti."  


Los ojos de Niall se deslizaron cerrados y asintió. Se inclinó de vuelta sobre el mostrador y separó las piernas antes de poner un dedo en su boca y cubrirlo. Podía oír a Harry tirando cosas alrededor frenéticamente y sonrió. Su dedo estaba frío de el aire mezclándose con su saliva, sin embargo lo presionó dentro. El primer nudillo violó su agujero y él se quejó en su antebrazo. Recordó una vez más que usualmente ganaba. No había lo había tomado en casi un mes y había subestimado cuán estrecho estaría. El lubricante era definitivamente una necesidad. Niall embistió lentamente su dedo dentro de su agujero y lloriqueó cada vez iba más profundo. Oyó el bendito "¡aha!" de Harry y sonrió.  


Harry estaba de vuelta con él en segundos, pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo listo de Niall. "Mi turno."  


Niall removió su dedo y esperó por el de Harry. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de sentir un dígito ligeramente frío en su entrada. Harry rodeó su borde y luego empujó dentro. Niall gimió y se relajó conscientemente. Harry empujó dentro hasta el último nudillo y esperó por un momento. Se tomó el tiempo de pasar sus largos dedos hacia arriba del muslo de Niall y alrededor de su enrojecida polla, nunca tocando, sólo provocando.  


Harry sólo embistió por cerca de un minuto antes de añadir un segundo dedo. Niall se abrió y lo tomó fácilmente. "Mierda, Niall. Mírate. Luces tan bien." Niall se acomodó y apretó alrededor de los dedos de Harry. Harry gimió ante la promesa de estrechez y lo rellenó con sus dedos tan lejos como éstos iban. Niall se quejó suavemente en su brazo. "¿Listo?"  


Niall se empaló en Harry como confirmación y Harry sacó sus dedos y los limpió en un trapo sobre el mostrador. Puso lubricante fresco en su palma y se embadurnó a sí mismo y luego limpió eso también en el trapo.  


_Perdón, de quienquiera que es eso._  


Empujó el agujero de Niall y lo sintió crisparse contra su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos, apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Niall, y se concentró en la sensación mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de su novio. La boca de Niall cayó abierta, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos se apretaron y sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Harry se tomó su tiempo entrando. Empujó cada pulgada como si significara algo. Para el momento en que estaba todo dentro, profundo hasta las bolas, Niall se estaba estremeciendo. Harry lo sintió y abrió los ojos.  


"Hey. _Babe_ , ¿estás bien?" Preguntó suavemente. Niall sólo asintió sin decir palabra. "Puedes hablar si lo necesitas. Puedes decirme si no estás bien."  


Niall sacudió su cabeza contra su brazo. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Sólo se siente tan bien. Ha pasado un tiempo," jadeó rápidamente. Harry sonrió y besó cada uno de sus omóplatos antes de meter su nariz bajo la camisa de Niall y besar más arriba en su espina dorsal. "Muévete, por favor, Harry."  


Harry quería reprenderlo por hablar, pero la forma en que lo preguntó era tan inocente que no pudo. En cambio lo complació y se retiró a medio camino y empujo de vuelta dentro lentamente. Construyó un firme pero lento ritmo que tenía a Niall meneándose hacia atrás por más. Harry entendió la pista y bombeó dentro y fuera más rápido. Pasó sus manos hacia abajo por los costados de Niall hasta sus caderas y tomó un agarre firme de nuevo. Niall debió haber adivinado lo que venía porque abrió más sus piernas y agarró el mostrador con la mano en la que no estaba mordiendo.  


Harry se salió hasta la cabeza y se metió fuerte de vuelta. Niall gritó en su mano, pero Harry no le dio una oportunidad de respirar antes de hacerlo otra vez. Empujó dentro y fuera furiosamente, bombeando dentro de Niall con fuerza. Harry estaba concentrado, y todo lo que oía era el sonido de su piel contra la de Niall cada vez que se enterraba y los pequeños gemidos de Niall, que eran amortiguados por su brazo.  


Niall se estaba haciendo más apretado alrededor de Harry cuanto más cerca estaba. No podía para de apretarse alrededor de él cada vez que una de las embestidas de Harry cepillaba contra su manojo de nervios en lo más profundo dentro de él. Harry los estaba sacudiendo a ambos, golpeando a Niall en el mostrador con cada movimiento hacia adelante. Estaba cerca y necesitaba que Niall se corriera con él, pero no quería dejar a Niall tener nada más que esto. Las manos de Niall se habían quedado obedientemente lejos de su enrojecida, húmeda polla hasta ahora, y Harry quería mantenerlo de esa manera.  


Harry quitó una mano de la cadera de Niall, pero mantuvo su ritmo. Alcanzó entre ellos y tanteó por el agujero rojo de Niall. Cuando lo alcanzó Niall gimió y presionó su frente en el mostrador. Harry presionó su dedo anular contra la barrera y empujó sólo la punta junto con su polla. Los muslos de Niall se tensaron y se sacudió esporádicamente hacia la sensación.  


Harry tomó eso como una invitación para continuar y empujó su dedo el resto del camino hacia adentro. Niall estaba produciendo un flujo constante de ruegos quejumbrosos ahora, sólo sonidos y sinsentido. Harry cambió un poquito el ángulo y embistió hacia abajo mientras tiraba de su dedo hacia arriba y estiraba el agujero de Niall desde adentro. Niall gritó por completo, olvidando amortiguarlo en su brazo, y se corrió en el mostrador y su estómago.  


Harry sacó su dedo y embistió fuerte sus caderas un par de veces antes de correrse dentro de Niall mientras el rubio se retorcía y meneaba bajo él. Niall estaba haciendo ruidos patéticos y Harry supo que estaba muy sensible ahora, así que se retiró y giró a Niall. Niall se fue dócilmente y cayó de espaldas contra el mostrador. Harry se inclinó y lamió el semen de su estómago. Niall tembló ante el tibio cosquilleo. Harry besó cualquier residuo de la semilla de Niall y tragó.  


"Joder, Styles, ¿la cosa del dedo? ¿En serio?"  


Harry sonrió y lo besó. Habló contra sus labios. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me inspiraste." Niall dejó caer su cabeza mientras Harry dejaba dulces, cortos besos por todo su pecho.  


***

"No, compañero, juro que era G, C. B."  


"Incorrecto. Era G, C, A. Lo sé."  


La conversación de Dan y Sandy cayó en silencio cuando entraron a su vestidor y vieron sus cosas desparramadas, cosas caídas del mostrador, y semen untado a través de este.  


"¡Jodido infierno, chicos!" Gritó Dan.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
